School Train
School Train '''is a Sudrian Heroes episode. The Episode There are lots of engines on the main line. Three of them operate from Vicarstown. There is Gordon, who is the express engine. There is Henry, who does heavy goods. Then there is Rebecca. She works as the school train; taking children to school everyday. Sir Topham Hatt had given Rebecca this job as she loves children and of course the school system has a new contract with the North Western Railway. One day, Rebecca had taken the children to school and left feeling happy. Not too far away, a certain double decker bus was looking and he wasn't too happy. * '''Bulgy: '''Its not fair! Engines get to do special jobs such as taking children to school. Why can't I take the children to school? * '''Bertie: '''I don't think the children would want to be around a grumpy bus. Besides, we're made to take adults to work. Bulgy rolled his eyes and roared away. Later, Rebecca was resting in the shed. She had gotten into a debate with Bulgy earlier and was crying. Gordon came to comfort her. * '''Rebecca (sobbing): Bulgy called me a banana peel on wheels. I'm not! Am I dear? * '''Gordon: '''Of course not sweetheart! You're a fine engine built for pulling passengers. If you were a banana peel, you'd be in the trash! Not on the rails! * '''Rebecca: '''I knew there was a reason, I loved you Gordon! * '''Gordon: '''Me too love! * '''Henry: '''Should I leave the lovely couple alone? * '''Gordon (chuckling): '''If you don't mind...... * '''Henry: '''Wait really? * '''Rebecca: '''Yes! Two years! * '''Henry: '''Well....cheers to the both of you! * '''Gordon: '''Thank You, Brandon! That afternoon, Rebecca came to the school station to pick up the children. She was running late and had to pound her wheels to make up for lost time. But the students weren't there. Then Diesel came in. * '''Rebecca: '''Ok! What did you do? * '''Diesel: '''I didn't do anything! Why does everyone blame me when something bad happens? * '''Rebecca: '''Well the children are gone and here you are! * '''Diesel: '''Oh yeah.....someone else came to pick them up. * '''Rebecca: '''Well who was it? * '''Diesel: '''Um..... Just then the principal came out. * '''Principal Edwards: '''Oh! If you had just been here a little sooner Rebecca, we thought you were a no show, so I gave the children to some bus. I don't remember what his name was, but I believe he was an AEC Routemaster! * '''Rebecca: '''WHAT!!!!! It turned out that Bulgy had taken the passengers. Sir Topham Hatt had some stern words for Bulgy. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''That's it! I've had it with that bloody bus! Take him to the harbor and put him on the next ship to the United States. * '''Bulgy: '''You can't do that! I'm privately owned! The London Transit will know about this! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''I actually brought you and I'm selling you to The Museum of Bus Transportation in Hershey, Pennsylvania. And if any engines ask, tell them he got into a fatal accident and was scrapped! Bulgy can't make trouble anymore as he is now a museum piece. Rebecca is now working happily as the school train. She also takes the children on field trips. Characters * Bulgy * Bertie * Rebecca * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Principal Edwards Trivia * The Museum of Bus Transportation is a real place. * This is the first time when Bulgy's actual basis is mentioned. Category:Sudrian Heroes